The present disclosure relates to an organic EL display unit that emits light with use of an organic electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon.
Typically, a self-luminous device such as an organic light-emitting device includes a first electrode layer, an organic layer including a light-emitting layer, and a second electrode layer in order on a substrate, and is configured to emit light by recombination of electrons and holes that occurs in the light-emitting layer in response to the application of a direct-current voltage between the first electrode layer and the second electrode layer. Although the emitted light may be extracted from the substrate, the emitted light may be extracted from the second electrode layer. Since a circuit including a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) and wiring is formed in the substrate, an aperture ratio is allowed to be improved by extracting light from the second electrode layer disposed opposite to the substrate. In this case, as the first electrode layer, a highly reflective metal electrode is typically used. Moreover, the first electrode layers of adjacent pixels are separated from each other by an insulating film (a bank).
Assuming that the first electrode layer, the organic layer including the light-emitting layer, and the second electrode layer configures one micro-resonator, it is possible to extract more light to outside by adjusting the micro-resonator according to an emission color desired to be emitted so as to have a configuration satisfying the following mathematical expression (1) (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).2L/λmax+Φ/2π=m  (1)
where L is an optical film thickness of a resonance section of the micro-resonator,
λmax is a wavelength of light that is to be extracted to outside,
Φ is a phase shift occurring upon reflection at both ends of the resonance section of the micro-resonator, and
m is a constant.
The optical film thickness L may change a film thickness of the organic layer for, for example, each color desired to be emitted. At this time, in order to reduce a load on a process apparatus, a layer having a common function is so formed as to be shared by a plurality of pixels, and a layer having a function different for each color such as the light-emitting layer is adjusted by patterning for each color. As a method of the patterning, there is known patterning with use of a vacuum deposition system in which an organic layer is formed in each partitioned pixel through a shadow mask, or patterning with use of printing technology such as ink-jet printing.